Reformed
by Purry
Summary: Leo is given to the shredder for Karai. While his family tries to get him back, he is given to the Krang,broken and bloody. They do an experiment on him that will forever change his life, and he's not alone in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice to me. I have had this idea FOREVER and I finally decided to put it into action. I do not own the TMNT and frankly I do not know any person who writes fanfictions who does own them. In fact, the only person I know who wrote a fanfiction about something, was a girl who wrote about Xmen. I am very jealous of her. Anyway, my writing program doesn't show if I misspelt anything, so I am very sorry if I misspell anything. EEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

 **IMPORTANT! IN THIS STORY THE SHREDDER HAS ALREADY FOUND OUT ABOUT HAMATO AND HAS ALREADY FOUGHT HIM AND SPLINTER HAS FOUND OUT ABOUT MIWA. EVEN THOUGH THE TURTLES ARE LIKE 10. SHREDDER ALSO KNOWS ABOUT THE TURTLES. OK NOW FOR THE STORY.**

A 10 year old Leo sat on the dojo floor, his legs crossed. He was in a deep meditation, so he didn't notice his father coming into the room. Splinter cleared his throat loudly and Leo opened his eyes and turned to Splinter. Splinter looked distracted, sad, and confident all at the same time. "Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

Splinter sighed and placed his paw on Leonardo's shoulder. "Come, I wish to take you to the surface." splinter told him quietly. Leo's heart soared at this news. "Only us?" He asked gleefully, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, only us. Do not tell your brothers, they will want to come too. We will tell them that we are going to scavenge in the dark part of the sewers." Splinter told him. Leo shuddered, the dark part of the sewers was disgusting and always smelled like all of New York City had died down there and were covered in moldy cheese.

Splinter began to leave to dojo and was quickly followed by his eldest. He could feel the excitement radiating off the small turtle, but splinter knew the truth. The real reason why they were going up to the surface, not for training, but for peace.

They bumped into the other boys as they passed through the living room. Mikey had stolen the game controllers and Raph and Donnie where trying to get them back. "My sons! Stop!" Splinter barked. They stopped dead in their tracks and faced Splinter.

"Me and your brother are going to Scavenge in the dark part of the sewers." Splinter informed them. " Ew! I feel bad for you Leo." Donnie said sympathetically to Leo. Leo tried to sound sad and disgusted as he answered. "It's ok don." Raph and mikey were laughing their shells off as Splinter and Leo left the lair for the surface.

As they climbed up the slimy ladder, Leo was shaking with excitement. When he saw light filtering through the manhole cover and he began to climb faster, eager to escape the sewer. Once he had removed the manhole cover, he crawled onto the surface and gasped at the sight.

"Wow." He murmured as Splinter came out after him. Leo was staring, his eyes wide at the sight of the stars. He reached out, trying to touch one. Splinter gazed sadly at his son, then said briskly "Come."

Leo followed his sensei up the side of a building using the fire escape. He was still trying to take in all the scenery around him. The buildings, the roads, the cars, and the stars. His favorite star was the one that seemed to shine the brightest.

"I like that star!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the sky. Splinter turned around and saw the light of the moon bathing his son as he pointed into the sky. He looked so peaceful, so happy. "We must hurry, Leonardo." Splinter commanded and Leo stopped staring into the sky and back at his sensei. They continued on, Leonardo was too excited to be tired as they jumped over rooftop after rooftop.

Eventually they stopped on a building to catch their breath. "Can we go back now sensei?" Leo asked as he sat on the roof, trying to catch his breath. Splinter shook his head, he was waiting.

Leo started to fall asleep when a tall figure jumped onto the roof. He had a strange helmet on, and shiny armor. He had many soldiers surrounding him carrying various weapons and a young girl stood next to him. She was very pretty, but they looked like trouble, so Leo took out his katana and got into a fighting position.

"Put it away, Leonardo." Splinter commanded. Leo slowly put away his blades and stared at the man. "Hamato Yoshi. Have you brought what I asked for?" The man asked. Slinter nodded, then suddenly touched a pressure point on Leo, making him fall in a heap on the roof.

Leo cried out, confused. The man smiled from behind his helmet, then hit the girl hard over her head so she fell unconscious. One of the soldiers threw the girl across the roof, and splinter caught her. Leo started to cry as one came to him and dragged him across the roof to the sharp man. Leo looked back to his father and saw him throw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. "SENSEI!" Leo screamed.

"You are no longer his child, you are my way to break Yoshi." The sharp man said. "What?" Leo asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "He will come back for you. He will try to get you back. I will let him take you, after I've had my FUN of course." He said coldly.

Leo felt a sharp prick in his neck and saw that a soldier had put a dart in his neck. "Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he is secured." The sharp man said before Leo gave in to the drugs in his system.

Leo slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cell of some type. It was cold and wet, and he was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. There was also a chain around his neck. He tried to break free, but to no avail. He reached for his Katana, but it wasn't there.

In fact, none of his gear was there. Only his mask remained on his head. He looked out the small window on his cell, and saw the star shining still. 'You'll be ok! I'm still here! I'll never leave!' It seemed to say as it twinkled in the sky. This made him feel a little better but he was still haunted by the question, why did his sensei give him up? He gave him up for a stranger.

"But he's coming back for me." Leo told himself. He sat in the dark for a while, waiting for his sensei or brothers. His brothers weren't as skilled as him in being a ninja, but they could still get the job done. Leo could hear a metal door grinding open and he straightened up and looked too see who would appear.

A huge tiger appeared in the doorway. He wore a blue scarf, and had an eyepatch covering his eye. "Hello cub." He said his voice booming. Leo tried not to shake and held his gaze with the tiger. "Master shredder wanted me to welcome you." He said as he took a key from his pocket and opened the door. He walked over to Leo and grabbed his chained wrist.

"Welcome to the foot cub." He growled as he twisted his wrist. Leo heard a snap, and his hand felt like it was fire. He cried as the tiger stood back up and walked up out of the room, locking the door behind him. Leo cried out for his family, for his brothers. They didn't come.

He tried his best to make the chains not hurt his hand more than it already was. He sobbed for what seemed like hours until he fell asleep.

Leo awoke to the loud metal door opening and he saw the sharp man enter his cell. "Hello boy." He said as blades came from the things on his wrist. "Let me take care of that arm of yours. I hear it is hurting you." He said as he lifted the blades above his head, and dropped them on Leo's arm. Cutting off his hand.

 **So that was it. I will mainly be focusing on Leo, but will definitely have some chapters with the other turtles and Splinter and Karai. Thank you for reading and please comment happy thoughts!**

 **~ Purry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya everyone and welcome back! This chapter will hopefully be pretty long so BUCKLE UP! I will make sure to have some of Splinter and the others in this chapter and explain why he gave leo up. Shout out to Rose Black Dragon for being the first to review. Anyway, sit back, relax, and EEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS.**

Leo didn't feel anything as the blade went through his hand. He didn't hear the sharp man's cold laugh. He didn't feel anything until he looked down at the bloody stump of his wrist. He didn't feel pain, he felt terror.

Leo screamed louder than he thought possible. The sharp man was clearly enjoying his pain, and grabbed his face in his gloved hand.

" That's just the sample of what i'm going to do to you boy." He growled. Leo couldn't hear what the man was saying, he was crying to loud.

The man harshly let go of his face and left the cell. A puddle of blood surrounded Leo as he wailed into the empty night. " SENSEI!" He cried. The only noise that greeted him was his own echo, bouncing off the wall. " DADDY! HELP ME PLEASE! DADDY!" He screamed.

Leo tried his best to stop the bleeding, but there isn't much you can do with only one hand. Not to mention it being chained to the wall. He squeezed it up to his chest, and spent the rest of the night crying for his family.

Splinter took the unconscious Karai in his arms and rushed through the sewers. He was haunted with the face of his youngest, he trusted him so much.

" I will go back for him." Splinter vowed. He would save his son no matter what. The only reason he gave Leonardo up was because he had a chance to get his little Miwa back. ' Leonardo is strong, he will make it." Splinter thought as he saw the entrance to the lair ahead of him.

" Hey Leo! Come play some video games with us!" Mikey called from the living room. All of the boys had their backs to splinter, so they couldn't see that leo wasn't with him.

Splinter realized that he had no story to cover for his son's absence. He couldn't just tell them what happened, they would hate him. " My sons! I have terrible news." Splinter began.

His sons turned to look at him, their eyes filled with concern. " Where's leo?" Donnie asked.

" Who. Is. That?!" Raph exclaimed, seeing Karai.

" Your brother was stolen from me by the shredder, this girl is Karai. I saved her from him, but was unable to do the same for your brother. We will rescue him soon, as soon as Karai wakes up." Splinter informed them.

" He isn't gonna hurt Leo is he?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

" I cannot say, he may, he may not. But for now we must help Karai, and we will rescue your brother in 5 days." Splinter told them, confidently.

Raph pounded his fist into the wall and walked away yelling angrily " Judging by the way you talk about this guy, He's gonna KILL leo before we can get to him!"

Splinter knew this was very true, but he needed Miwa to be able to get used to her surroundings first, before he rescued his son. He gently placed the sleeping girl on the couch and ordered Donnie to get an icepack for her head. She looked very peaceful, just sleeping there.

Donnie brought the icepack and Mikey brought a blanket. Splinter then went into his Dojo to meditate, leaving his sons with the sleeping girl.

He sat and crossed his legs when he heard the faintest noise. " Daddy!" He heard leonardo cry. Splinter's eyes flew open and he looked around for his son, but saw nothing. Leonardo seemed in pain, and Splinter knew something bad had happened to him. He closed his eyes once more, and tried to block out his son's, anguished cries.

Mikey stared at the sleeping girl. She was a human, like the ones on TV and in Splinter's picture. He desperately wanted to grab a marker and draw on her face, but Donnie said no.

While mikey was staring at the girl, watching her every movement, Donnie was making sure she was ok. She had a pretty bad bruise on her head, but that was it. Donnie Carefully placed the Ice-Pack on her head, and went to his computer to see if he could hack into the security cameras to find out where the man took Leo.

While Donnie was working on finding leo, Raph was working to get him back. He was his brother, and best friend! Spike watched as raph paced back and forth through his room, gathering different weapons. He didn't have much, his sai's, ninja stars, and a dagger was it. " Oh don't give me that look." Raph said as he began stuffing the numerous things in a bag, " I'm gonna save leo."

Raph slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Spike " I'll be back buddy, don't worry." He whispered and left the room. He strolled into the living room and was nearly out the door when mikey asked from behind him " dude! Where are you going?!"

Raph whirled around and saw the freckled face of mikey staring quizzically at him. " I'm gonna get Leo." Raph stated.

" Do you even know where to look?" Mikey questioned. Raph stopped and shook his head. " Sensei knows. Leo can handle being in the shredder's hands for 5 days." Mikey said, trying to cheer up his distraught brother.

Raph was unsure that mikey was right and looked to the door, deciding if he should run or not. " Come on dude! Play some video games with me, It'l take your mind offa leo for a bit." Mikey said as he patted the spot next to him. Raph reluctantly walked over and sat next to him and began to play.

Raph forgot about worrying as he played the game with his little brother next to him. " What the heck?!" A voice cried from behind them. They both turned to see the mysterious Karai had awoken, and was staring at them, her eyes wide with terror.

Leo awoke and immediately felt very sick. He groaned and looked down at his arm to see that somebody bandaged it. It was pink at the bottom, but otherwise was still ok. His arm was still hurting like crazy, and his skin was rubbed raw from the metal.

He tried to breathe slower so his headache would go away. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his family. His eyes watered at the thought of his brothers. Where they worried? Scared? He was the eldest! He should be taking care of them!

Then his sorrow turned to rage as he thought of his father. He let this man take him! He let this man take his arm off so he wouldn't ever be able to wield his twin katana ever! Leo growled deep in his throat, that… RAT… wasn't his father, he was never his family.

Leo would escape on his own, and take his brothers away from the filthy rat he called father. Recognized him as his Kin.

Splinter made him grow up way too fast anyway. While his brothers were playing and doing other young child things, he was learning katas. While his brothers slept in, he was up before the sun to train.

As these thoughts plagued leo's mind, the Shredder entered once more. " Good morning boy. You are lucky that your arm was properly cared for. I had nothing to do with it mind you." The man Informed him. Leo just sat there, staring at the ground.

" today I have something special planned for you. You will get to meet all of my henchmen. Sound fun, boy?" He asked. Leo looked up at him and held his arm tighter against his plastron. The man stood back up and left the cell, only to be replaced by a purple fish man with mechanical legs.

" Hello child." He growled with a thick accent. Leo continued to stare at the ground, which seemed to make the fish angry. " Look at me boy!" He demanded. " I HAVE A NAME!" Leo screeched suddenly. " MY NAME IS… IS… LEE! IT'S LEE!" He cried.

Leo wasn't sure why he suddenly decided to have his name changed, but he didn't want the name that.. Thing… gave him. " Lee? Well..Lee.. Look at me." The fish said, emphasizing lee, as if disgusted by it. Leo continued to stare at the ground, and smiled when he heard the fish growl.

" I thought you were a fish, I didn't know they could growl!" He snarled. That really seemed to set the fish off, he took out a knife and grabbed poor leo's face with a webbed hand.

" Since you think you are so cool, why don't we give you a cool scar to go with your attitude, eh?" The fish asked brought the knife close to Leo's face. Leo closed his eyes and felt the blade dig into his skin, he bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. He didn't want to give the sharp man pleasure of his pain.

The fish let go of his face and Leo opened his eyes. Something was wrong, one side of his face burned, he placed his good hand ( Still keeping the other one one his chest) on his eye and felt a deep cut mark. The fish had cut him over his eye, probably blinding him in the process.

The fish left the cell chuckling to himself, and leo just sat in the cell, trying to open his eye. Next a dog walked in, leo could see he did indeed have claws and was probably going to use them. He also looked very strong.

" Please" Lee whispered. The dog just smiled evilly and harshly began to kick lee all over his body. Lee grunted with every impact, which seemed to go on for hours until the deep voice of the sharp man said " ENOUGH!" The dog grinned once more and left the room.

Lee could tell that some of his bones were broken. The creature that entered next, made his breath quicken and he began to sweat. It was the cat man. " Hello child." He growled.

Lee continued to breath shakily, and the tiger unsheathed his claws. He came close to leo and scratched him. His claws hurt, and leo let out a cry of pain. Finally, FINALLY, the tiger stopped and walked out of the cell.

Leo breathed heavily, he knew he was probably bleeding to death on the floor, but who cares. His so called family wasn't here, and why should they come? They were the ones who gave him up in the first place.

Leo opened his eye and saw the sharp man enter the room. Uh oh. He glared at him the best he could through the fear and the man just stared at him.

" I have been given an offer that I cannot back down. I just need to trade something for it. That something is you, dear boy. The Kraang will be coming to get you tomorrow, so I thought I would give you one last thing." He said as he grabbed the back of leo's shell and lifted him off the ground.

" Know what I like about the Kraang? They said they would take you dead or alive." The man growled and threw lee harshly to the ground. Lee could hear a crack, had his shell broken?

The man left the cell cackling, and lee could feel a warm liquid surround him. He touched it and saw that it was blood. Since he was next to a wall, he used the blood on his finger to write " My name is Lee, I have no family." on the wall.

He looked at his handiwork. Was he going insane? Probably.

He looked back out the window and saw that his star was still there, shining proudly. He watched the star, as he slowly began to bleed out on the floor. As a wave of darkness began to wash over him, he managed out the word " help."

 **Ok that was the chapter. What did you guys think? Please review, I am open to any suggestions about what happens to leo in the hands of the Krang. I hope this one was longer, I hope you all have a fabulous rest of your day. Oh, I should also mention that from now on I will be calling leo, lee.**

 **~ Purry**


	3. To the krang

**Heyya everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was on vacation. I will be trying to post everyday or every other day. I will make sure to get this done! I will! Anyway, I still do not own the TMNT and I forgot to mention that in the other chapter, oops. EEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Lee lay in the cell, cold, hungry, scared. This was his third day here, and he didn't want to die. He shivered and curled up tighter on the floor, today was the day that he would be taken to the mysterious Krang. He hoped that they weren't people like the sharp man or some sort of cult that would sacrifice him to the banana gods or something.

He was still unable to open his eye, even though he tried very hard to. He still couldn't move one of his legs, which probably wasn't very good. He was also very positive that he broke some of his ribs. He knew this because one day when they were little kids, donnie accidentally fell out of the tree in the dojo and broke one.

Lee took good care of him while he was stuck in bed for a couple of days. He was suddenly angered by the memory, and he growled like a caged animal, which he was. How come his brothers didn't come? He slept with them when they were scared, he helped them when they were sick, he carried them when they were tired.

What did they do? Call him names. Say he was bossy, call him a teacher's pet. He wouldn't tell them he was tired, he was the leader! Leaders don't get carried to their beds and tucked in.

Lee took a shuddering breath, " I am not the leader." He mumbled.

The metal door grinded open, " hello" The sharp man's voice rang. Lee didn't move, he just lay there. The man walked over to him, and lee began breathing faster. He tried not to whimper or yelp as the man lifted the blades above his head.

But to lee's surprise, he only cut off his chains. Then, two big furry hands picked him up, and set him on their shoulders. It was the tiger man, and he was taking him somewhere.

They took him down hallway after hallway. Door after door, room after room. The most exciting thing they had to offer, was passing the fly-man's room. He was working on something, and then that something exploded in his face.

Normally lee would have laughed at that, but he was either too tired, or to traumatized to laugh. They finally stopped outside, where a van was waiting. Metal looking boxes were scattered about, and many men in business suits were standing there waiting.

They all looked the same. " Do you have what is known as the mutant that is supposed to be given to the ones called krang?" One said in a monotone voice that made leo shudder. " Yes, but first, what are you going to do to him?" Shredder asked.

" We are going to be re mutating the one known as ' the mutant' and seeing how he cope." Another garbled. Shredder nodded and snapped his fingers, which was a signal for the tiger to throw him onto the ground in front of the krang.

Lee couldn't help but whimper as he hit the ground with such an impact on his bad arm. Well, his worse arm. One man came over to him and placed him in the back on the van, he also restrained him with weird white handcuffs.

The man closed the door, and lee could see from the small window on the back of the van that they were giving the boxes to the sharp man. Lee tried to get as comfortable on the hard floor as possible, then fell asleep.

Splinter looked at his daughter. She looked back, clearly confused. " My Miwa.." He whispered. Splinter rushed over to the girl and embraced her. " Ummm who are you?" She asked.

" I am your father. Oroku Saki has been lying to you all these years." Splinter told her taking her hand. " Who's Oroku saki?" She asked. Splinter gasped, she didn't remember anything!

" What do you remember?" He asked. She paused and furrowed her brow, trying to remember. " My name is.. Karai? I know Ninjutsu…. And I… have no mother." She answered slowly.

" No my child, your name is Miwa. But the other facts are true, I am your father." he told her. She smiled and nodded, " Anything you need?" Splinter asked. She shook her head no.

" then I will be back, I have to save my son." he told her. " Your brothers will watch over you."

As soon as he finished, all of the boys came tumbling into the room. " You're gonna get leo now!?" Raph asked. Splinter nodded and all of the boys cheered. " watch over your sister while I go." They boys looked confused until splinter gestured to the girl on the couch. " AWH COOL! I FINALLY GET A SISTER!" Mikey cheered as he ran over to Karai.

They other boys joined him and splinter went into his room, grabbed a katana, and exited the lair. He ran across the rooftops, passing many cars. Some trucks, a white van, a guy on a segway.

When Splinter finally reached the foot headquarters, he snuck in through the roof. He could see oroku saki sitting on his throne " Welcome yoshi.." He growled. Splinter jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of the shredder.

" Are you looking for your son?" He asked. Splinter got into a fighting stance and growled " Give me back my child!" Shredder laughed at his comment, as if he had just told a really funny joke. " I killed him. He was dying yesterday, he didn't make the night. I disposed of him early this morning." The shredder said, still laughing. Then as if proof, he held out leo's katanas, broken.

Splinter stared in horror it the katanas, he was too late. Too late. " NO!" he cried as he rushed the shredder and they began to fight. Splinter tried to cut his bare skin, but he was too fast.

" He would be no use for you anyway!" Shredder yelled as splinter tried to hit him once more, but was blocked. " I took his arm and his eye!" Splinter stopped. He looked at the shredder and dropped his katana. " No.." He whispered. Then he turned around and escaped the lair.

" COWARD!" Shredder screamed after him. Splinter stumbled across the rooftops, nearly falling off of them as he ran. What would he tell his sons?

He reached a manhole cover and slipped in and raced for his home. He came into the lair out of breath and collapsed on the couch next to a sleeping Miwa. " Sensei?" A curious voice asked. Splinter turned to see mikey staring at him, his brother too.

Splinter took a deep breath and whispered " I have something to tell you, my sons."

Lee awoke on a table. It was cold, and he could barely move. He moaned but shut up when a robot looking thing walked into the room. It was making clicking noises. " hello the one that is known as the turtle. Are you feeling the feeling that is known as ok?" It asked. Lee stared at it wide eyed " Umm." he answered.

The robot then walked over to the other side of his body and poked his arm. " hey!" Lee yelled, but that's when he noticed he had a hand. It was… metal. These things had given him a robotic hand to replace his other one.

He also noticed that he had been stitched up. " thank you." He muttered. So it wasn't a cult that worshiped the banana gods. " You are what is know as welcome. Now it is time for you to be what is known as mutated." it told him, pushing him down the hallway still strapped to the table.

" What?!" lee asked. They went down hallway after hallway. Then they entered a door that was filled with these robots. They surrounded a huge tank filled with a glowing liquid. They all cheered when he came into the room, and lee noticed a glass cage in the corner. In it was a grey cat mutant. Three little cat mutants which were all grey except for a black one where staring at him as he was taken off of the table and up to the top.

They must've given him some medicine that made it so he couldn't move, because he was as limp as a ragdoll as they took him up. Lee looked back over to the cats and the black one held her fist in the air, then opened it do the pack of her paw faced him. their eyes were like burning embers as they gazed at him.

Then, before lee knew it, he was thrown into the glowing ooze. It was excruciating, it burned from the inside out. He tried to scream, but the stuff just filled his mouth. The flailed, but this stuff was draining the energy out of him.

The could hear his bones cracking, and then it was over. He swam the best he could to the surface and coughed up mouthfuls of the liquid. He could hear the cat mutants gasp, but he didn't open his eyes.

He felt a robot pick him up and take him over to the cell. He was thrown into a cell and he lay there, not wanting to move. He could feel something lift up his metal hand then drop it. " excuse me…" a gentle voice asked.

He opened his eye and saw the bigger grey cat mutant staring at him concerned. " are you alright?" She asked. Lee slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, but there was fur. He looked at his hands to see that they had become, paws. He looked at his reflection in the glass and saw he had become a black cat mutant with blue and green striped.

He screamed at the sight, then fainted.

 **There it is! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review, I like reading them. ; 3 I also wanted to say that I have always wanted leo to be a cat, so I finally get my dream to come true. Have a lovely rest of your time until you have to sleep!**

 **~ purry**


	4. Jess

**Heyya everyone! I am back and I promise not to leave this chair ( unless a fire or an alien invasion or food) until this chapter is done! I still sadly do not own the TMNT even though I really really super wanna. EEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Lee groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head and felt the cat ears. Suddenly everything came flashing back to him, the mutagen, the cat people. He looked across the room to see the bigger grey one sleeping on the floor, surrounded by the other 2 grey kittens.

Lee felt his tail, which had grown longer and was very… fluffy. He looked down at his paws and saw that the metal arm that was given to him was now fused with his body, He also had dark grey fur with green slightly mixed in.

He looked once more at the glass, which he could see his reflection better in now that all the lights were off, and saw that he had no mask on. But around his eyes was blue fur, mimicking his mask.

" Oh, You're awake." A tired voice said from behind him. He looked over to the source of the voice and saw the older cat had woken up. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she smiled sweetly at him. He nodded and she gently scooped the sleeping kitten off her lap and walked over to where lee was sitting.

" I'm Jessie, or jess. What's your name, little one?" She asked. She was surprisingly bigger than Lee, and he was a bit intimidated by her, but answered shakily " It's lee." She nodded slowly.

" Is it short for something?" she asked.

" No." Lee answered slowly.

" how old are you?"

" 10"

" I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here. None of us should be here. Especially you and the girls. You're all too young." Jess said sadly.

" I can handle it. I'm training to be a ninja." he told her proudly. She looked at him and smiled. " Of course." she answered sweetly, truly not believing him.

" Here, I'll show you." He said as he got to his feet. He got up and was surprised how light he felt. Then he realized that he no longer had his shell. He got into a stance after he had gotten used to the fact that he had lost his shell, and started to perform the most difficult kata he knew.

Jess watched him, her eyes wide, even when he nearly fell down a couple times. " You weren't joking." SHe breathed once he had finished. He shook his head no and sat back down. " My sensei taught s ever since we were 5.

" Is he nice?" She asked. Lee whirled around, anger filling his eyes. " No he is not. He is the reason I am in this mess in the first place! He gave me up! I have no family now." He said, rage poisoning his every word.

Jess' eyes widened. " i...I'm so sorry to hear that." She murmured sympathetically.

" it's ok." he answered back. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. " the girls were only 3 months old when I took them out for a walk and we were captured. We were humans then. They poke me with needles, and they put Pine, she's the one right there" She said gesturing to the bigger kitten in a heap on the ground next to a smaller one " they put her in a dark room for hours, and then they make mist she's the small one, swim across pools."

Lee's eyes widened " they experiment on you?" he asked.

" yes," she answered. " But I have no idea what they do to flame. She's mute." Jess pointed to a corner and lee had to strain to see what it was. Then he saw the outline of the black kitten he saw before. The one who did that weird sign.

" Does she know sign language?" lee asked.

" No, She doesn't" Jess answered, sighing.

" We better get back to bed, there will be the experiments in the morning." Jess told him as she got up and walked over to the grey kittens. " Why doesn't Flame sleep with you?" Lee asked suddenly.

" I don't know, I barely know her anyway." Jess said sadly as she scooped up Pine and set her back on her lap, then layed down and fell asleep.

Lee sighed and curled up as tight as he could. His life was a wreck, why did he follow Splinter that day. He should've known something was up. He let a small sob escape his mouth, before he fell asleep.

Splinter sighed as he saw the look of concern of his sons faces. " I… Was unable to save your brother. He was killed." He told them. Mikey's face paled and tears filled his eyes. Raph ran from the room, probably to punch something, and Donnie stood, in shock.

" NO!" Raph screamed from the other room. Splinter followed his new eldest sons voice and found him in the dojo. He was knocking things over and hitting the ground. " My son! Please Stop!" Splinter pleaded. Raph ignored him and continued to knock things over until he reached the shrine with the pictures of Miwa and teng shen.

Splinter watched his son and slowly came up from behind him and placed a paw on his shoulder. " Raphel…" he said softly. Raph looked up at Splinter and Splinter saw tears rolling down his face. " We're gonna put his picture here, right?" he asked, his voice breaking.

" yes." splinter said Solemnly. Donnie and Mikey had joined and Splinter clutched his remaining sons as his children cried. Splinter just stared at the shrine, wishing he wasn't so foolish as to give his son up and lie to the others.

" father?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Karai stood there, a look of concern on her face. " come my daughter, tonight we shall mourn for leonardo. My sons, please get one item that reminds you of your brother." splinter told his sons quietly.

They left, still crying, and Splinter was left with Karai. " I know I never knew leonardo. But can I stay with you? My head still hurts." she complained. Splinter nodded and walked into his room, coming back out shortly with a picture of leonardo that he took one day when donatello had fixed up an old broken camera they had found.

He didn't want to put it next to the picture of teng shen, so he placed it in his robe. That way, he would never forget his mistake. He sat down next to his daughter, and began to tell the story of how he lost her. She sat, wide eyed, clinging to every word.

" Wow." she whispered once he had finished. " I'm sorry." He looked at her and smiled sadly. " Do not be sad, little one. We have each other now, and you have three brothers." he told her.

" I have my item.." A small voice filled with emotion whispered from behind them. Splinter turned to see donnie holding an old stopwatch in his hand. It had the word " don" carved into the top. Mikey soon followed holding an old teddy bear, and finally raph came in with a red leather book.

" My sons, you can put your things on the shrine to teng shen." Splinter said quietly, and they did as they were told. ONce everything had been situated on the shrine, the boys sat down and shared their favorite memories of leo, until one by one, they fell asleep together.

Lee awoke to somebody falling onto him. His eyes flew open and he saw one of the grey cat girls, pine, had fallen onto him. " Sorry!" she squeaked and then sprinted over to her mother. Lee looked over to Jess who was biting her lip and staring out the glass.

" Is something wrong?" he asked her, sitting up. She sighed and pulled Pine closer to her. " Me and Pine already finished our trials today, they're doing Flame and Mist now. They've been gone for an hour already." She said, nervously.

" They'll show up." lee promised. Jess nodded slowly, but didn't look very sure. Suddenly the door opened and the kraang came in carrying a very wet mist. She was sobbing very had, barely taking any time for air. They threw her into the cell and was caught by Lee before she could hit the ground.

She was shaking, cold, and crying very loud. Jess rushed over and scooped her into her arms and began to sing her a lullaby until she calmed down enough to stop crying. " T-The pool was so so cold today mama!" she said, her voice shaking.

Jess tightened her grip on the small child, Lee could tell she was trying not to cry. " It's Ok baby, mama's here." She told her.

The door opened once more and some more Krang came in holding Flame in their metallic hands. They threw her in as well, and Lee caught her. She was also shaking, but was very warm. She began to cough and shook more.

" oh no.." Jess said as she grabbed Flame, still holding onto Mist. Flame's mouth opened in a silent scream and she tensed in her arms. " I have no Idea what they do to her! I am so scared for her! This usually never happens!" Jess wailed.

Lee watched as Jess curled up with her daughters in the middle of the floor and gently sang to them all. The doors opened once more, and more krang came. Once carried some sort of gun, different from the others. They opened the door on the side of the cell and walked in. Jess hissed and curled up into the corner, protecting her children.

Lee got to his feet, ready to fight. Then, the Krang's Gun started to power up. And before lee could react, he got shot in the chest, and his world went blank.

 **I am so sorry this chapter took forever! I just got off of break and am back to school. And school and fanfiction seem to not go together well. I will make sure to make up for this lack of fanfictions. I am also currently writing ANOTHER book that will hopefully be published, so I am very busy in my ever expanding writing career. Anyway, please review and have a wonderful rest of your time until you sleep!**

 **~Purry.**


	5. Knowledge

**Heyya everyone! I am back with ( Dun dun dun...) another chapter! This chapter will be longer than the others,( hopefully) and I will make sure of this by waking up at like 3 am to write this for you! Yes I love you guys that much! I still do not own the TMNT ( Hint hint nick.) EEEEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Lee groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed, and he bright lights didn't help. Once his vision had cleared enough for him to see the room normally, he could see he was in a white room, with a big machine above his head. He was strapped to a chair, and couldn't move at all. They even cuffed his tail.

The door infront of him opened and 3 Krang bots came in. They didn't hold guns, and had a different design to the others. They began to walk around him, making clicking noises to each other, as if observing him.

Lee eyed them and clenched his teeth. This was awful, this whole mess he had gotten into. He wished he didn't feel so naked, sure he never wore cloths, but he still was covered with his mask. The krang stopped ' talking' and while one messed with the device above his head, the others stood infront of him and watched.

Lee growled, deep in his throat. He didn't like this already. " Krang, attach the device to the one known as ' the cat'." one garbled to another. " Yes krang." he replied as he pushed a button on the machine.

It stepped back and joined the others as the machine was lowered over lee's eyes and onto his head. He whispered and tried to break free. He could feel pricks on his head, as if needles were being inserted there.

Then, he felt like he was falling. He was on fire, being frozen, and falling into nothing, all at the same times. He yelled as this sensation clawed at him, not letting go, until it stopped suddenly. Lee sat there panting, and the machine was released from his head. He felt... different. He felt strong.

" Creature, we have given you the knowledge of every fighting style and technique in the galexy. You and the other creatures will be sent onto the battle field as soon as the other ones are done." One told him. lee sat, staring at the floor, information running through his mind.

These Krang had given him a gift, but he wasn't going to help them with it. ' Do I even have a purpose anymore?' he thought. he shook his head violently and the krang took a syringe and injected it into his arm. He immediately felt woozy, and let the blanket of sleep engulf him.

Lee could feel sombody gently nudging him. He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. They nudged him harder, but he still failed to open his eyes. He heard a sigh, then he felt a small kick in his side. This time, he did open his eyes to see the black kitten.

She looked at him, then pointed to the door. Lee slowly sat up and saw that they were the only ones in the room. She then pointed to him, then to her, then the door.

" Were are the others?" he asked, drowsily. She glared at him and pointed once more to the door. " They got taken." He asked.

She rolled her eyes, then nodded. She walked over to him, so she was behind his back and began to push him, as if telling him to get up.

He got to his feet, and once he did, she walked over to the glass, and punched it. It cracked slightly, which surprised lee. How was this kid so strong? Then he remembered. He had been given the knowledge of all the fighting styles.

Maybe she was given the power of strength? She looked up at him, and walked over to him. She pointed at the glass, then at him. " I don't understand-" He began, but was cut off after the door swung open and Krang entered the room.

Flame hissed, and lunged for them. She managed to punch one so hard that there head fell off, but the others got her under control with a sedative. She went limp, and lee went willingly. He didn't want to be injected with anything else.

" were are you taking us?" he asked one, but they continued to walk. They walked down the hallways, they all looked the same, except for the occasional prisoner in a cell, nobody was there. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached another door.

It swung open and lee squinted his eyes from the sunlight. Sunlight? He opened his eyes to see that there was indeed sunlight, and they were walking outside. He looked around, taking in sights, smells, sounds.

Before he could fully take in everything around him, he was shoved in to a van identical to the one he was taken away in when the shredder gave him to the robots.

Inside the van, was jess, flame, mist, and pine. All asleep. Lee curled up into a ball when the van began to move. He wondered if this is what ' being taken to the front' was. He went over close to the others, and fell asleep. Wondering what was going to happen to them

BANG!

Lee's eyes flew open when he heard the noise. He sat up and looked out the window that peered out the back of the van. They were in a forest, and going very fast. He also saw the krang that was supposed to be driving the car, sitting in the road. The van was going at high speeds in the woods, and had no driver.

 **Ok that was the chapter! I hope you liked it. Please comment, but no flames. Have a wonderful rest of your time until slumber!**

 **~Purry**


	6. Escaping

**HEYYA EVERYONE! How are you all doing today? I am back with yet another chapter! I do not own the TMNT, but I do own the cats. HAHAHA I can finally say I own something! EEEEEENJOY MY LOVELY READERS!**

Lee immediately felt panic when he realized what had happened. Why had the driver jumped from the van?! He ran over to jess and began to shake her violently. She only groaned, but stayed asleep.

He whimpered and ran to the door that opened out. He figured he could push the others out and jump before the van hit something. He used as many martial art moves as he could on the door as possible, but it didn't seem to work. He wished that Flame would wake up so she could punch the door down. That kid was strong.

He tried breaking the windows, but it didn't work. Then the van swerved off the road and hit a tree, knocking lee to the ground.

Lee opened his eyes and pushed himself up. Smoke was starting to fill the van, he could barely see. He looked around and saw that the van was severely dented. He began to search for Jess and the kittens.

He managed to find Pine and Mist, still asleep. He feared the worst when he could see flame, but then he heard a huge bang and saw her punching at the door, busting it open. Lee scooped her up and set all three of them outside, then went back in for Jess. Before he could reach the door, the van exploded.

" MOM!" the shrill shriek ran through the air. Mist stared at the place were she had last seen her mom. the van, had exploded. She tried to get to her feet, but fell back down. Her head hurt to much for her to stand.

Mist turned to see her sisters laying on the ground next to her. Flame was trying to wake up Pine, and the strange other cat, lee, was nowhere in sight. Mist started crying, one moment she was strapped into a chair with a strange thing on her head, the next, she was watching her mom blow up in a van.

From the smoke she saw a figure slowly rise, and she gasped. The figure came out of the smoke, and she saw It was Lee. He was covered in soot, and was coughing hard. He collapsed next to them, still coughing. Flame slowly walked over to him and placed a small paw on his shoulder.

" We—Need to- go." He hacked.

" NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY MAMA!" Mist screamed. She began to drag herself to the burning vehicle, but collapsed from exhaustion. She began to cry, she cried even harder when Flame pulled her into a hug.

" Girls… The krang.. They. They want us. They will go after us. We need go so we don't get hurt." Lee told them, picking up the unconscious Pine.

He scooped up Mist, who was still crying for their mother, and Flame walked beside him. They walked into the woods, starting a new life, and quite an amazing one as well.

 **Well that was it. FIY I will be doing a HUGE time warp in the next chapter, like 10 years, so be prepared. I am SO sorry this chapter came this late. I will be updating hopefully twice today. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer. Have a wonderful rest of your time until slumber!**

 **~ Purry**


End file.
